Peace Of Mind
by DuskTillDawn95
Summary: General Grievous crash lands on Naboo , where he meets a strange girl who has a very strong link with the force giving her the power to see the future and read minds…..can she help Grievous get a peace of mind or will she join the sith?.
1. AlexaSan

_**

* * *

This is my first starwars fanfic.........i'll try to update quickly and am sorry for spelling mistakes.

* * *

  
**_

The girl sat in the plain grass field surrounded by nothing but nature. Her legs were crossed and her body was relaxed and she was concentrating on her breathing, making sure it was slow and steady. Her eyes were closed and her mind was blank. The girl felt the cold breeze touch her skin and goosebumps foamed on her skin. She slightly shivered but didn't move from her meditating position she was to focused.

Her name was Alexa-San and she lived on the far side of the Planet Naboo in a small village where there was no cities or towns, no war. Her tribe was very peaceful and had wanted nothing to do with the war going on in the galaxy.

Alexa was a simple human on Naboo, She had long black hair that went to her shoulder's and was messy. Her skin was pale and she had a slim figure. The strange thing about this girl was her eyes. One was a dark blue which looked kind, but the other was black and whenever she glared it sent a shiver down anyone's spine. On her cheek was a tattoo of an animal, everyone had a mark of a sort of animal . Hers was a dragon, its head was painted on her cheek and the rest of the body went down her neck, the tail of the dragon swirled down to her bare shoulder.

When she was born the tribes Elder had told the people of her village that she was special and had a remarkable power. No one knew why or even how. But Alexa had a theory, she had heard from people telling stories about the war that Jedi's also had this strange power, which was known as the force. She had talked with the Elder about this theory and he agreed. After her fifteenth birthday Alexa kept on getting visions in her mind about strange events, the next day theses events would happen. The Elder had told her she must have a special connection and soon everyone started treating her special and always asking her questions. Soon after discovering this she kept on hearing words coming from people she was always near.

Once more she went to the Elder and asked about this,

"Another power given by the force!" The Elder said with excitement.

Alexa was grateful she had been given such an honour but people treated her as if she was a different species and always asking her questions she wasn't sure she could answer. That's why she was here now. Meditating to give her a piece of mind, it was relaxing and sometimes helped her see into the future. The grass field was also a peaceful place it was far enough away from her Village and away from the cities were all the suck up sobs went.

Alexa hated the republic and including the jedi, They think just because they have the gift of the force they are the masters? They get to decide what happens in this galaxy.

Alexa was dragged out of her train of thought when she heard a distant voice calling her name. Alexa sighed and raised from her stance on the ground and dusted her clothes.

She wore a simple black dress which had bright blue swirls. It was given to her by the Elder saying it was made out of special silk, She was bare foot and had a cape wrapped around her neck and a hood for the rain. She heard the voice again and quickly turned around to find her mother running towards her out of breath, Alexa looked a lot like her mother, they had the same colour hair but her mums seemed to be lighter and they both had paled skin. They only thing she had that her mother didn't was the different coloured eyes, her mothers were green. Alexa's mother had the tattoo of a strange coloured bird which was on her mothers shoulder.

"Alexa" Her mother panted.

"Yes?" Alexa said simply

"The Elder wishes to have another lesson" Alexa's shoulder's sagged, The Elder always tried his best to teach her how to use the force but since he couldn't use it himself it only help her little and there was no way she was going to the Republic. She nodded and went with her mother to return to the village.

The village was along side a river bank and was surrounded by many tree's and plants that helped hide them from dangerous birds. There houses were all shapes and sizes and made out of a special wood that was cut down by the hunter's in the village.

The both walked though and headed towards the lake, were the Elder always was.

"Welcome Child" The Elder greeted Alexa, They both gave a small bow and her mother left immediately.

The Elder was actually quite young, he was in his early thirties and had long brown hair. He wore a black robe and held a long stick. She sat down next to the Elder and they begun the lesson.

Her lesson had ended at sunset and she hurried to her small house as it started to rain, When she entered her mother was pouring a brown liquid into wooden bowls. Alexa hurried and sat down on the soft fabric used for sitting. Her mother handed her the bowl with a small smile and sat opposite her daughter. She had not father, he had gone missing when she was only ten. Alexa drunk the soap slowly and it burned her tongue.

"I spoke with the Elder this morning" Her mother said breaking the silence.

"What did you talk about?" Alexa asked with fake interest.

"You know his son don't you?" Alexa was slightly confused by the sudden change of the subject but answered.

"Yes of course" Taki was the same age as Alexa, he had black short hair and once his father dies he would become the new Elder.

"Well the Elder and I are making a decision, We think you would be a great wife for Taki" Alexa had to stop herself from dropping her bowl, Her village had done arranged marriages before but it was the people's choice and Alexa was only eighteen! She didn't want to be forced.

"Are you talking about arranged marriage?" Alexa asked with small anger in her voice.

"We think it would be a wonderful idea"

"Why me?"

"The people of this village care for you and Taki has taken sudden interest in you" Her mother said with a small smile. Alexa slammed her bowl down onto the ground and took a deep breath.

"I will have to think about it" Alexa said though her teeth, although she already knew her answer. Alexa raised from the ground and pulled back a large cloth that led into her bedroom. She removed her cape and let it full to the ground and full onto her bed pulling the thing blanket over her head.

_The ship was close to the atmosphere and the closer it got the more control it lost, the metal turned red as it burned hot and soon the ship was on fire, it entered the atmosphere and was heading for a grass field. The ship shook and nothing could help it now, it crashed into the earth, causing bits of rock to fly everywhere. The ship was still on fire and a figure fell out of the ship and landed on the ground._

Alexa woke up with a shock and sweat run down her cheek, she was breathing hard and her body was shaking. She fell back down onto her bed and used the back of her hand to wipe the sweat from her forehead. She had a small headache and rubbed her temples, she knew what had happened just now and was worried.

She had just seen a glimpse into the future…but the thing that was confusing her most was. Who was the person in that ship?.

The next morning Alexa forced her weak body out of bed and made no food for breakfast. She decided not to tell anyone about her vision, that's what she mostly did now that she was older. She walked back to the grass field and sat down on the lush grass and started meditating. She found it hard to concentrate, she couldn't get that vision out of her mind. She felt her self fade and when she opened her eyes it was midday…she had fallen asleep. She felt a drop of water fall onto her cheek and more followed it, it began to rain. She pulled her hood up but continued to try and meditate.

Everything was peaceful and the only noise was the sound of the rain hitting the ground.

BANG!! Alexa eyes shot open when she heard the loud noise coming from the sky, A small shape was in the sky and it was coming into the atmosphere. Alexa's body froze, her vision was coming true!.

The ship was close to the atmosphere and the closer it got the more control it lost, the metal turned red as it burned hot and soon the ship was on fire, it entered the atmosphere and was heading for a grass field. The ship shook and nothing could help it now, it crashed into the earth, causing bits of rock to fly everywhere. The ship was still on fire and a figure fell out of the ship and landed on the ground.

Alexa ran towards the figure and gasped, it wasn't a person but a Cyborg. She kneeled down on the ground and brought her ear to his chest plate that protected his organs. She listened carefully and sighed in relief when she heard a faint beat. The Cyborg stirred and Alexa jumped back, His body jolted up and his thoughts came into her mind

_WERE ARE THE JEDI?!?!? WHERE AM I….WHOSE THAT?!?!_

"The Jedi aren't here and your on planet Naboo" Alexa answered his unspoken question. The Cyborg yelled and went to though a punch but Alexa caught his wrist, she felt a tingling feeling and then a jolt of electricity jolt though her body.

_Jedi scum!_

_Count Dooku_

_Pain_

_Lonely_

_Love_

_Death_

_ANGER_

_Jealous_

_PAIN_

_PAIN_

_PAIN!_

_General Grievous._

Grievous body was sent a blot of electricity when the girl caught his wrist. All these feelings and memories floated into his mind.

_War_

_Power_

_Lonely_

_Love_

_Forced_

_Future_

_Mind_

_Jedi Scum_

_Alexa-San……._

They were both forced back by an unknown force and both of them hit the ground painfully. Grievous groaned and Alexa stayed on the ground.

"What the hell!" Grievous shouted, The Jedi had tracked him down and shot down his ship causing him to crash down on this planet, and now he has meet some strange girl who now he knows nearly everything about just by one touch……..how could his day get any worse?. Alexa stirred and Grievous head snapped towards her.

"Grievous?" Alexa asked. Grievous growled and she snapped her head towards him.

"What did you do to me?!" Grievous roared stomping towards the girl. Alexa sprang up onto her feet but stood her ground. Grievous was now face to face with Alexa and she showed no fear towards him.

"I don't know what just happened either!" Alexa snapped at the Cyborg. Grievous growled and went to swing his arm but Alexa ducked just in time.

"Will you stop trying to hit me!" Alexa yelled taking a few feet away from the angered General.

_How did she know I was going to hit her?!- Grievous_

Alexa frowned at him and did her best glare.

"I am no Jedi Grievous so you need to calm down!"

"You will not tell me what to do!" Grievous roared storming away from the girl, he reached a few feet when his chest started burning, he had stopped breathing and fell onto the ground before blacking out.

Grievous woke up to a sharp piercing pain in his chest and his body wouldn't obey him. He was no longer in the grass field were his ship had crashed, he seemed to be looking up at a rocky surface and then realised he must be in a cave, noticing how hard the ground was. He tried to move his body but was confronted by more pain. He heard the sound of water falling and slowly raised to his feet, ignoring the pain pumping though his body and looked at the entrance of the cave, water was falling down from high above the cave and Grievous realised that this cave must be behind a water fall. He felt a slimy substance on his chest plate and looked down noticing it was blue. He touched it and soon regretted it when pain shot though him.

"Be careful, that will help your wounds heal" A soft voice said. Grievous spun around and saw Alexa sitting on the ground in a meditating stance. Grievous stormed up to Alexa who looked calm and towered over her.

"What have you done to me?!" He growled.

"Your lungs were burnt so that caused you to stop breathing and you fainted, I brought you here" She said gesturing to around the cave.

"Why?!"

"If I take you to my village they would capture you and give you to the Jedi, My people don't believe in war and if they found out that General Grievous was here they would hand you over to the Jedi"

"I would kill your people before they even touched me" Grievous growled.

Alexa sighed. "With the state your in?" Grievous looked at her and saw no trace of fear, this girl was completely calm and that surprised Grievous.

Alexa looked at Grievous and smirked, she had heard of him before. People of her village had told story's of how he killed many jedi and was the leader of the droid army.

"Why are you smirking?!"

Alexa shrugged "Just never thought I would meet the leader of the droid army" Grievous narrowed his eyes at her and growled.

"If your people don't believe in war then how do you know about me?"

"Story's and I must say you've killed so many Jedi"

"Those Jedi scum's deserved it!" He roared and turned his back on Alexa. She laughed.

"I know" Grievous was slightly shocked.

_This girl hates the jedi? _Grievous thought.

"Of course I do, there stuck up sobs who think they know everything and want everything to be perfect. They can die for all I care" Alexa hissed with anger. Grievous sprung around and picked Alexa up in the air by her shoulder's.

"How did you know what I was thinking!" He hissed, his face was only inches from hers.

"Put me down you crazy Cyborg!" She yelled kicking her feet. Grievous shoved her onto the ground and growled in anger.

"Tell me how you did it!" He asked again and grabbed her arm forcing her up.

"You idiot! I can read minds! I have a very strong connection with the force, is that enough info for you wise guy?!" She growled and shoved him away. Grievous growled and went to grab her arm but she banged him on the head.

"Unless you want to get out of here i suggest you stop trying to hit me!" She growled and stormed of into the corner.

Grievous grunted and sat on the ground, Grievous must admit this girl had fire and no one had ever stood up to him before. Grievous softly growled.

He had met his match…..

* * *

**Sorry for spelling mistakes again if there are any.**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.  
**


	2. Attack of the Gator

* * *

Alexa's POV

I stayed in that corner for a while, carefully watching Grievous. I knew by the stories I had been told that Grievous had a temper, did he expect me to be afraid of him? Did he want to scare me?. No I wasn't afraid or scared. He stayed seated on the ground not moving at all, I knew I had to help him get off this planet, but I don't think he would start listening to me anytime soon.

"Do you eat?" I asked from across the cave, he turned to look at me and scowled.

"Of course not you twit" He hissed. What did he just call me? I frowned at him and scowled back.

"I was only asking" I yelled back. He growled but stayed on the ground. I stood from the ground and brushed of the dirt. Now that I had told him about my mind reading, he had been careful about what he thought, mostly about the times he had killed Jedi.

He would send me a cold glare every now and then and I would glare back. I walked over to him and he didn't even notice my presences.

"Do you even know how your going to get of this planet?" I asked. Grievous also raised from the ground and towered over me.

"Count Dooku will track my ship down" He said firmly.

"You do know that your ship is ruined right?"

"Of course, but he can still track it down you twit" He growled slightly shoving my shoulder.

"Why do you always hit me?!" I snapped and turned away from him. He grabbed me by the neck and I was lifted into the air.

"I'll do whatever I want, and you wont dare use that tone with me!" He growled.

"Hey just because you're the leader of some droid army doesn't mean you can treat me like one of your droids" I hissed and he tightened his grip. I grabbed his wrist and tried to push it away, it was useless. Then I felt pain jolt though me.

_Grievous grabbed his lightsabers and chuckled at the young girl, she picked up her lightsaber and glared at Grievous, he laughed and then lunged for the girl, He was fast and she quickly dodged. He brought his lightsaber down and the girl blocked. He kicked her in the skin and the girl rolled before he could stab with his lightsaber. She sprang up onto her feet and slashed her lightsaber. Grievous dodged easily and slashed his own lightsaber that caught the girls arm. She hissed and anger flashed in her eyes. She slashed her lightsaber again and missed him only by inches, Grievous growled and brought his lightsaber down but the girl blocked but didn't see his second lightsaber as it caught her leg, the girl fell onto her knee's in pain._

I came out of my vision and my body suddenly felt very weak.

Normal POV.

Grievous had tightened his grip and then the girls eyes flashed, Her body went weak and Grievous thought he had hurt her but then the girls eyes turned back to normal and Grievous became curious. He dropped her onto the ground and kneeled besides her.

"What just happened?" He asked calmly at first but when she didn't answer he growled.

"Answer me!" He snapped and Alexa rolled over onto her back and opened her eyes.

"As if you care!" She snapped, Grievous used his metal talons and poked her in the ribs.

"Of course I don't care about you girl, but what I want to know is what just happened moments before" He growled in her ear.

"You wouldn't believe me" She whispered her eyes starting to shut. Grievous shook her violently.

"Try me" He hissed, his voice filled with anger.

"I can see the damn future and I don't know why!" She snapped in his face and then she fainted. Grievous wasn't sure what to do now, for some unknown reason he felt like staying and not try to escape, Grievous growled at these new feelings and glanced down at the sleeping girl.

He would never admit it but he had a tiny smidge of respect for Alexa. First she was very powerful with the force and second she was the first person to ever stand up to him that was lower class then him. But he didn't care for her, no.

Alexa slowly woke up and when she did, Grievous was gone. She sighed and sat up with a sore back. She glanced around the cave, that was completely empty and then saw the tall figure of General Grievous at the mouth of the cave. Alexa wanted to say something but instead walked over to Grievous.

"Wow I thought you would of left me and run" She joked. Grievous looked at her and then turned back to the entrance of the cave.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Alexa said admiring the view. Grievous grunted.

"I never think anything is beautiful" He said and turned to walk away. Alexa sighed and looked at him as he walked away.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Alexa said making Grievous stop.

"Your always angry and always use violence and I think I know why" Alexa whispered. Grievous had cracked and stormed up to the girl.

"You know nothing about me! So don't you dare talk to me about that" He said with anger, each word had more anger then the other and then shoved Alexa forcefully into the wall. She pointed at him.

"SEE! VIOLENCE THAT'S ALL YOU EVER USE SO THAT PEOPLE WILL FEAR . YOU HAVE SUFFERED A LOT IN YOU PAST AND YOU ALWAYS TAKE IT OUT ON PEOPLE IF THEY TRY TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT IT" Alexa said, she had finally cracked and shoved Grievous away from her. He was slightly shocked by her out burst but snapped out of it when she walked out of the cave. Grievous sighed with relief now that the girl was finally gone but felt something he shouldn't, **Guilt.**

He wasn't sure what to do now so he also walked out of the cave and around the waterfall.

He knew he was lost once he had stepped into the forest and wasn't sure were to go, He followed his instinct and followed a narrow path but knew he was more lost then before. He heard a growl from the bushes and glanced at it before he continued walking.

Meanwhile….

Alexa had found herself in the grass field away from the cave, She thought she had figured him out. He has had a tough life and takes it out on people, he's afraid to let people in because he doesn't want to suffer more pain, he has never been cared for…well that's what Alexa thought. She had forced herself back to the ship wreck and looked around. She found nothing interesting until she notice a small weapon…no not one but four?! She picked then up and recognised them as **lightsabers**. She wasn't sure what to do with them until she heard a loud roar erupted from the forest. Alexa froze in her spot, not sure what to do. She looked towards the direction leading to her tribe and then back to the forest when she heard another loud roar. She bit her lip and bolted towards the forest soon regretting her choice when she recognised the monster.

Meanwhile….

Grievous knew he was being followed, he could here the heavy breathing and knew it wasn't Alexa, Grievous stopped in his tracks and waited for the noise to stop. Once it did he continued walking and the sound of heavy feet walking started again and Grievous knew for certain that he was being followed but no by Alexa. He heard the loud roar again and a giant figure emerged from the bushes bearing its sharp teeth.

It had the body of a tiger and was bigger then Grievous himself, Two large sharp horns where just above the creatures yellow eyes, its tail was long and seemed to be covered in scales. Grievous went to grab his lightsabers but realised that he had lost them in the crash and the creature roared again before charging. Grievous jumped out of the way and the creature turned around and brought its head down, it charged again and aimed its horns at Grievous, he scowled in annoyance and jumped onto a branch which snapped underneath his weight. He landed on the ground with a thud and groaned. The creature was charging again but then a large rock shot though the air and hit the creature on the back causing it to turn its attention somewhere else, it looked up and caught the gaze of the slim figure.

Alexa was standing on a large tree branch and had chucked the large stone hopping to distract it long enough for Grievous to escape.

"Over here you ugly creature!" Alexa hissed and the creature lowly growled and charged towards the tree, it made contact and the tree slightly shook causing Alexa to cling onto another branch so she wouldn't lose her balance, the creature continued charging into the tree. Alexa screamed and lost her balance. Her hand snapped out and she caught the branch, her body was now hanging and the creature notice this. It beared its teeth ready to rip her leg off. Grievous latched onto the creatures back and his sharp talons dug into the creatures flesh causing blood to spill. The creature hinded of on its back legs and Grievous fell onto the ground. Grievous now had its full attention and its ugly face was so close he could fell his breath on his mask. Alexa panicked and let go of the branch landing on the ground ungracefully. The creature was ready to pull Grievous limps apart but Alexa acted quickly and grabbed one of the lightsabers she had gotten earlier before.

"Grievous!" Alexa yelled over the creature's roar and Grievous looked at the girl.

"Catch!" She ordered and though the lightsaber in Grievous direction, Grievous rolled and jumped into the air catching the lightsaber in his grip. As he descending towards the ground Grievous turned on his green lightsaber which cut thought on of the beast horns.

"Give me another one!" Grievous snapped, Alexa grabbed another one and though it at Grievous. Grievous turned on the lightsaber then one blue and leaped into the air landing on the creatures neck. It swayed around trying to get Grievous of his back but Grievous had wrapped his legs around the creatures neck. He pointed the lightsabers at the creatures shoulder's and pushed them down. The lightsabers cut though the flesh and blood poured out. The beast panicked and fell onto the ground, taking Grievous with it. Grievous deactivate his lightsabers and hoped of the creatures back. Alexa looked down at the creature and then looked at Grievous who had blood on his armour.

"What was that?" He asked with his back to her.

"Gator, deadly creatures" Was Alexa's replay. Alexa saw something out of the corner of her eye and thought of it as nothing but then the beasts claw lashed out. Alexa acted quickly and grabbed one of the lightsabers turning it on. She twisted her body around and brought the lightsaber down and cut of the beast paw.

Grievous had watched the whole thing and was slightly impressed. For a girl who didn't know much about the war, she was good at handling a lightsaber.

"Have you ever used a lightsaber before?" Grievous asked his voice rough.

"No". Grievous grunted and activated his two lightsabers.

"Lets see how good you are" He chuckled. Alexa went to say something but stopped.

Grievous grabbed his lightsabers and chuckled at the young girl, she picked up her lightsaber and glared at Grievous, he laughed and then lunged for the girl, He was fast and she quickly dodged. He brought his lightsaber down and the girl blocked. He kicked her in the shin and the girl rolled before he could stab with his lightsaber. She sprang up onto her feet and slashed her lightsaber. Grievous dodged easily and slashed his own lightsaber that caught the girls arm. She hissed and anger flashed in her eyes. She slashed her lightsaber again and missed him only by inches, Grievous growled and brought his lightsaber down but the girl blocked but didn't see his second lightsaber as it caught her leg, the girl fell onto her knee's in pain.

"Good, But not good enough" Grievous said darkly and put away his lightsabers. Alexa raised from the ground and pain shot though her.

"What did you expect?" Alexa back chatted. Grievous narrowed his eyes at her but realised there was no point in yelling at her and a tiny bit of him didn't wont to. Grievous started walking and Alexa hesitated before following him.

"Thankyou" She called out. Grievous stopped.

"For what?" He asked.

"For saving my life" Grievous laughed.

"You think I was saving you?, Ha! I was saving myself". Alexa frowned.

"Then how come you didn't run when you could? And just let that thing eat me?" Grievous didn't know what to say and looked down at the girl.

Alexa scowled and continued walking, Grievous followed. Alexa grabbed the left over lightsabers and handed them to Grievous.

"Here, I think these are yours" Alexa whispered and shoved them into his hands. Grievous placed them away and kept walking.

"Your welcome!" Alexa called out walking behind Grievous.

"Thank you" Grievous whispered, hoping the girl wouldn't hear. She did and smiled.

* * *

**Sorry for spelling mistakes it was a bit rushed.**

**i havent been getting much reviews so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**i promise the story will get better and sorry if Grievous is a bit OCC  
**


	3. The deal

* * *

Alexa wasn't quite sure why she was still following Grievous, surely her mother would worry and send someone out to find her, she mentally kicked herself, she would properly send Taki. She had forgotten about the arranged marriage and frowned to herself. Would she agree to it? For her people? Or would she be selfish and just say no. She thought about it. If she said yes the people of her tribe would respect her more then ever and she would make the Elder and her mother happy but she didn't want to be forced to love someone. She hadn't realised she had stopped walking until Grievous yelled out to her.

"GIRL?! Why have you stopped walking?" Alexa shook her thoughts out of her head but her feet didn't seem to want to move.

"Sorry, just thinking about something's" Alexa whispered

"Well cant you think and walk? You stupid girl, I should just leave you here" Grievous snapped and continued walking. She soon caught up with the Cyborg and looked up at him.

"I know this forest better then you do, if you left me here you would soon get lost and attacked by another Gator" She said firmly. Grievous looked down at her and lowly growled.

"What were you thinking about anyway to make you stop walking?" Grievous asked and then realised what he had just said. He shouldn't be taking interest in this girl?! And yet somewhere deep in his mind he was interested.

"My mother, she wants me to marry the Elder's son" Alexa barely whispered. Should she really be telling Grievous about her life?. She decided it didn't matter soon he would be gone and she wouldn't have to worry about him anymore and yet Alexa was concerned for his health right now.

"Arrange marriage?"

"Yes, but I don't want to be forced"

"Then why let other people get in your way of what you want?" Grievous snapped.

"I don't want to be selfish"

"there's nothing wrong with being selfish!"

"Am sure you would know wouldn't you?" Alexa smirked. Grievous saw her smirk and scowled. They walked on in silence and every now and then Alexa would look at Grievous. He soon noticed.

"Will you stop staring at me?!" He snapped.

"Sorry, am just wondering what planet are you from?"

"Like I would tell you girl" _Are kaleesh my old home, will I ever return again_ Grievous thought and then realised his mistake.

"You're a kalee warrior?" She asked. Grievous growled loudly and grabbed the girl by her shoulders and shook her violently.

"DON'T YOU DARE EVERY READ MY MIND AGAIN UNDERTSAND? YOU PATHIC GIRL!" He roared and it hurt her ears. Anger flashed in her eyes and her hands started to get a tingling feeling. She pushed her hands and Grievous was forced back into a tree. Alexa looked at her hands and then back at Grievous. She started walking towards him.

"Every time someone tries to help you. You take your anger out on them! You have had a tough past and whenever someone tries to talk about it with you. You snap at them because you don't wont to be reminded and I think your scared of being cared for because you don't want to suffer more pain then you already have!" Alexa snapped and Grievous was shocked by her out burst. Grievous would never admit it but a part of him knew she was right and that angered him.

"How dare you!" He roared and charged towards the girl. She felt the tingling feeling again and forced Grievous onto the ground.

"Don't you dare hurt me!" She snapped. Grievous knew something was wrong. This girl had a strong link with the force and he knew that when someone with that gift get angry it boosted there power. The Jedi never let that happen because if leads to the dark side and Grievous knew this girl was losing control. Her eyes seemed to gaze over and Grievous felt himself being lifted into the air. Grievous looked into the girls multicoloured eyes and they soften before Grievous was dropped to the ground.

"You pathetic stupid girl!" Grievous shouted and Alexa's gaze went to the ground.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT I HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT HELPED YOU SINCE YOU LANDED ON THIS PLANET!"

"STOP WITH THIS NOSENSE YOU STUPID GIRL YOU HAVE BEEN NOTHING BUT TROUBLE!"

"ADMIT IT GRIEVOUS"

"NO"

"YES!"

Alexa stood there doing nothing and then her body fell to the ground. Grievous thought about leaving her there, but he knew that somehow! He had a connection with this girl and he didn't like it. She knew to much about him already and why hasn't he killed her yet? Because somehow he knew that deep deep down he didn't want to but this angered him. He wasn't use to these knew feelings. Grievous looked at her one more time and then roughly picked her up.

By midnight Grievous had stopped and rested the girl onto the ground and sat down himself. He wasn't sure why but instead of having a restless sleep and nightmares. He had a dreamless peaceful sleep.

The next morning Alexa was already awake, She was sitting with her legs crossed, her thumb and index finger foamed a circle on each hands and they were resting on her knees and her eyes were closed. Alexa had been in this meditation position for a while trying to calm herself about what happen between her and Grievous.

Grievous awoke from his peaceful sleep and searched the ground, looking for Alexa she was gone but when Grievous raised from the ground he saw her sitting on the ground a few miles away. He sighed which sounded more like a growl and stalked passed Alexa.

"Morning" Her soft voice called out. Grievous sprung around and narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing now?!"

"Meditating, you should try it. Calms the nerves"

"I am not going to try something that is useless and a waste of time" Grievous snapped and Alexa smiled and opened her eyes causing Grievous to slightly calm down. What was wrong with him?!.

She patted the space next to her.

"No!"

"Its not that bad"

"I said NO!" Alexa sighed.

"Its not like your going to embarrass yourself" She said kindly and Grievous actually considered it for a minute before glaring at the girl.

"No means NO you twit"

"Grievous SIT DOWN!" She ordered with a soft voice. Grievous growled and thought _Why not give it a try?_ Alexa smiled hearing his thoughts and patted the space next to her again. Grievous growled again but sat down on the grass next to the strange girl. He tried to copy what she was doing and after failing many times he growled

"This is ridiculous!" He snapped. He went to stand up but Alexa's hand shot out and she grabbed his arm

"Let me help" She said kindly and showed him how to do it. Her skin felt soft against his arm and he liked it. He wasn't sure what was happening to him and was slightly scared, he was changing and it was all because of this girl, why doesn't he kill her? Because he didn't want to. This girl somehow filled the whole in his heart, yes at first he was angry by these feelings but it was nice to know someone who didn't boss him or wasn't scared to death by his presence.

"Now relax" Alexa said softly and let go of his arm and closed her eyes. Grievous wheezy breathing was the only thing heard and Grievous could hear his own heart going _Thump thump thump _Grievous had to admit it did calm him but he still felt his anger. After a while Grievous felt his chest burning again and his breathing stopped. He started a coughing fit and a black liquid came from his small mouth piece. Alexa helped him sit up and grabbed the blue liquid from before, she started rubbing it where the burning was and it started to cool but Grievous still couldn't breath and the black liquid wouldn't stop. Alexa raised from the ground and Grievous thought she was going to leave him but then he blacked out again.

When he woke he knew he was no longer in the forest, there was a ceiling that seemed to be made out of wood, the ground felt soft and when Grievous tried to sit up a gentle hand pushed him back down.

"Rest Grievous" Alexa whispered.

"Where am I?" He choked.

"My home" Grievous slightly panicked and anger rose in him.

"WHAT?! SO YOU CAN SEND ME TO THE JEDI" Grievous roared and Alexa slightly smiled, Grievous looked into her eyes and notice they looked sad.

"No, its ok"

"It is not ok" Grievous snapped.

"I spoke with the Elder and he agreed you could stay here until you have healed" Alexa said caring.

"What happened?"

"Your lungs where filled with ship oil, I sent out a signal and my people brought you back here and the healers helped you" She whispered. Her voice was soft, to soft! She sounded as if she had been crying.

"What if I don't wanna be here?"

"Accept it" A young man come walking though, he had green eyes and black hair and sent Grievous a deadly glare.

"Taki" Alexa said in greeting.

"Alexa can I talk to you for a minute?" Taki said though his teeth and Alexa looked at Grievous before nodding and following Taki out the room. Taki gripped Alexa's shoulder's and looked into her eyes.

"What were you doing in there with that monster?" He snapped and Alexa frowned.

"What do you mean? he is no monster" She said firmly and Taki shook her.

"Are you crazy? Do you know who he is?! How many Jedi he has killed? I should send him there right now!" Alexa stepped out of his grip and pointed at him.

"Remember are deal Taki!, you'll leave him alone if I marry you" She said with regret in her voice. Taki glared at her and stalked towards her.

"Yes of course I remember, so be a good wife and stay away from him!" Taki said grabbing her arm to tightly and started to drag her out of her own house. She pulled back.

"No! am not your wife yet Taki!" Alexa snapped at him and broke out of his grip storming back into the house.

_HOW DARE SHE!. SHE IS MINE! AND SHE SHALL LISTEN TO WHATEVER I SAY EVEN IF I HAVE TO DO IT FORCEFULLY _Taki thought and walked into the house after her. He grabbed the back of her neck and pushed her into the wall.

"You will listen to me! Wife or no wife you will listen or else I will send that monster where he belongs" Taki ordered and walked out of the house.

Grievous had listen to the conversation and was slightly shocked. She would marry that jerk? For me Grievous thought and then anger started to rise when Taki hurt her. She walked back into the room and gave Grievous a small smile.

"You don't have to marry him" Grievous ordered and Alexa sat down besides Grievous.

"If I don't, they'll send you to the jedi" Grievous wanted to say something but then notice Alexa's eyes, they started glowing and after a few minutes she smiled.

"You were right, Dooku did track down your ship" She said with a small smile. Grievous was glad he could get of this planet. She must have had a vision.

"ALEXA!" A rough voice called.

"Here comes the future husband" Alexa muttered and Grievous knew she was regretting this. Taki came in and his eyes were filled with anger.

"what did I say? Stay away from the monster!" He growled.

"But this is MY house and its my job to make sure he is healed" Alexa snapped back. Taki glanced at Grievous who was trying to sit up.

"You care about this monster?" He sneered and grabbed Alexa's arm dragging her off the ground.

"He's not the monster YOU ARE!" She roared and shoved him away, he reacted fast and slapped Alexa across the face, her cheek was already red and it be a bruise by tomorrow. Taki stood there shocked for a moment and Alexa placed her hand on her red cheek. She saw a flash of blue and green and saw Grievous standing in front of her.

Was he being protective? Did he actually care for Alexa?. Taki frowned.

"Protective are we?' Taki asked with amusement in his voice.

"Touch her again and see what happens" Grievous sneered. Taki took a step back and smiled.

"HELP QUICK SOMEONE HELP GRIEVOUS IS TRYING TO KILL ALEXA!" Taki cried out. Grievous roared and charged smashing Taki into the wall. Alexa suddenly felt dizzy and fell to the ground and passed out. Grievous choked Taki by the neck and then from the corner of his eye saw Alexa fall to the ground. Taki had fainted from the lack of oxygen and Grievous though him onto the ground. He picked Alexa up. Some of the tribe people came bursting though staring at Grievous.

"Quick! Stop him!" The elder cried and Grievous burst though the wall leaving a giant hole. He ran and soon his lungs started to burn. He heard running feet and knew the people where following him. He ran into the forest and hid in the shadows watching as the tribe people ran by not knowing he was there.

He ran deeper into the forest and came to a small clearing, he had a very familiar clicking sound and was soon surrounded by….Battle droids. The had there guns ready to fire.

"Lower your weapons!" He ordered but the droids didn't move an inch. He grabbed his lightsabers and a familiar figure stepped forward.

"Grievous lower your sabers" Count Dooku ordered. Grievous hesitated before lowering his lightsabers. The Count gestured to the droids and they lowered there guns.

"Grievous its time for you to return to your duty" Dooku ordered and that's when he finally notice the weak girl in Grievous arms.

"An who might that be?" Dooku asked and stepped closer.

"Name's Alexa-san comes from a tribe north from here, also she has a strong link with the force" Dooku stroked his beard.

"Am sure Lord sidious would want to here of this" Dooku said with amusement. "She shall come with us" Dooku turned around and headed towards the small ship followed by the droids. Grievous carried the girl and followed them into the ship.

Alexa opened her eyes and looked up.

* * *

This was rushed so it properly has spelling mistakes

now i know Grievous is a bit occ....later i will try and fix this chapter


	4. She will stay, He will leave

Alexa opened her eyes and looked up to see a white ceiling, her body felt weak and she couldn't move. A bright light shined in her eyes and it stung her eyesight. She used her hand to cover up her face. She was lying on something cold but soft and something was pricking into her skin. A brown droids face appeared before her and looked down at her weak body. Alexa screamed and her hand shot out whacking the droid in the face. The droid staggered back and its head swung before it grabbed it with its two hands.

"Hey, take it easy!" A rough voice came out of the droids voice box. Alexa sat up and her eyes went wide.

"S-sorry" She stuttered. The droid pushed her back down onto the bed and picked up a chart.

"Everything seems OK, blood pressure normal. There's no internal injuries" The droid scribbled onto the chart.

"Why am I here?" Alexa asked weakly. The droid looked up at her.

"You fainted from lack of food and water" It simply said and Alexa sighed.

"Where am i?"

"Grievous brought you here, your on the Malevolence" Alexa frowned but then the last events she remembered came wondering back into her mind. She had left home, would Grievous let her return? Would she even wont to return to that planet?, She would miss her mother but no Taki, A shiver went down her spine.

"You've been out for at least 3 days" He said annoyed. Alexa looked at her hand and saw a small tube attached. She went to touch it but the Droid tapped her hand away.

"You must keep that in" He ordered. Alexa sighed and leaned back.

"I must inform Grievous you have awaken" The Droid said and left the med-bay. Alexa sighed again. She closed her eyes. She knew she had fallen asleep and when she woke up a person she didn't know was standing at the entrance.

Count Dooku had spoken to his master about this strange girl and Sidious had agreed. This simple girl did indeed have a very strong connection with the force, Dooku could sense it and Sidious wanted to use it. To turn the tide of the war.

"Finally awake Miss San" The Count greeted her. Alexa sat up, confusing written all over her face. Dooku notice this and smiled. "Count Dooku"

Alexa slightly smiled. She had heard of the Count before.

"Yes, I have heard stories about you before" Alexa confirmed.

"Grievous told me he crashed landed on your planet, It was very brave of you to try and take care of him" Alexa smiled shyly.

_Hmm Grievous was right…very strong with the force-Dooku's thoughts_

Alexa heard his thoughts and asked a question that had been wondering around in her mind for some time.

"What are you going to do with me?" The Count chuckled and stepped closer.

"That's your choice dear, you can join us and use your talents to full potential or you can return to your home planet" Alexa went to say something but stopped. What choice would she make? But she was unhappy on Naboo, she could make a fresh start and help end the war and defeat all those stuck up Jedi, She might as well give it a try.

She swallowed and meet Dooku's gaze. "I suppose I could-".

"I shall discuss this with my master" Dooku confirmed and left the room.

Alexa wondered if she had made the right choice, What would happen to her mother? While she was gone. The doctor droid re-entered the room.

"He has been informed" The droid confirmed but Alexa hadn't been paying attention.

"Miss San?" The droid asked. Alexa's head snapped up and she looked at the droid.

"Oh sorry what did you say?" The droid sighed. "Grievous has been informed that you are awake" He growled. Alexa raised an eyebrow. "Geez don't get your wires in a knot" Alexa mumbled. The droid laughed.

"Name's Alexa"

"D4, Grievous personal doctor" Alexa frowned and hoped of the bed.

"If you're his personal doctor then shouldn't I have a different doctor?". D4 placed the chart away and looked at her.

"Am not sure, I was building some of his amour when he came barging in, you safely tucked in his arms and ordered me to stop my work and begin on you immediately"

Maybe he did care for her Alexa thought. And that's when the Cyborg General come barging though the door.

_Speak of the devil and he shall appear _Alexa thought with a smile.

"Report?" Grievous asked D4. D4 grabbed the chart and handed it to Grievous, Grievous snatched it out of the droids grip.

"Everything seems fine" He grumbled and gave the chart back to the doctor. Grievous handed a small black bag to Alexa.

"Change into these clothes" He ordered and both he and the doctor left the med-bay.

It was a simple pair of black pants and a short sleeved t-shirt, she keep her cape on and was still bear foot, she placed her muddy dress into the black bag.

A magnaguard guard come storming in and Alexa backed up.

"Count Dooku wishes to see you" It said without emotion and let Alexa out of the med-bay, The Malevolence was a VERY big ship, its hallways where huge and many droids walked about, they walked though a sliding door and entered a room with a huge round table, In the middle was transmitter with a hologram and Dooku was standing in front of it, talking. Grievous was besides the door, keeping away. Alexa looked at him and shyly smiled. He looked at her but didn't move an inch.

"Miss San" Dooku asked, and she turned her gaze away from Grievous and looked at the Count who offered her his hand, she hesitated but accepted the hand and Dooku pulled her forward until she was standing in front of the hologram.

"Alexa-San, Lord Sidious" Alexa's mouth dropped, she was standing before the sith lord?! The one she had only heard stories about?. He was fully cloaked and you could only see the lower half of his face, the rest was covered but his face showed age.

"Miss San I have heard so much about you". He did a small smile.

"Please call me Alexa, my lord" Alexa felt strange when she said _My lord_. The sith lord chuckled.

"Count Dooku has told me you will great power". Alexa nodded.

"When I was young, I kept on getting visions in my head and then the next day they would become real" Alexa explained and the sith lord smiled.

"Such potential for such a young child, you will defiantly change the war" The hologram of the sith lord turned to Dooku.

"She shall train under Dooku" That's when Grievous decided to move.

"NO!" everyone looked at him, he cleared his throat "I mean wouldn't it be best if she stayed with me?" He asked, almost begging.

"No, she shall be trained by Dooku and you Grievous shall return to the invisible hand, am I clear?" Grievous did a small bow "Yes my lord" Alexa looked at him sadly and then another person entered the room, She was a woman and was bald, she looked deadly in a way and had two lightsabers attached around her waist.

"Ventress" Dooku greeted and Grievous did I soft growl. The bald woman looked at Alexa and then turned her attention to the count and sith lord.

"My master's" She greeted and took her place besides Dooku, Grievous moved closer to Alexa's side, like he was trying to protect her from the bald sith.

"Ventress, allow me to introduce Alexa-San" Dooku gestured towards Alexa and Ventress sent her a small glare.

"Grievous shall return to the invisible hand, and return later on in the future. Alexa shall become Dooku's new apprentice" The sith lord said, his gaze on Ventress whose eyes went wide.

"What!, why cant she go with Grievous?" The woman snapped.

_What?! What makes this girl so special? To become Dooku's apprentice? She's just simple pathetic human.- Ventress thoughts._

Alexa sent Ventress her own cold glare. Dooku gave her a look, telling her to be quiet. The Ventress shut her mouth and slightly lowered her head.

"That is all" Was the last thing Lord Sidious said before the hologram of him disappeared.

Silence filled the room, until Count Dooku spoke.

"Grievous your ship is waiting, we shall see you in the future" Dooku walked towards the door with Ventress hot on his heels, Alexa quietly followed. The reached the hall way and went to go separate ways, Grievous went to turn left as the count went to go the other way. But as Grievous went to turn he felt a warm hand brush against his arm and he turned to see Alexa walking away with Dooku, Before she disappeared she turned to look at him one last time and smiled, before the doors slide shut and she disappeared from Grievous sight.

* * *

Again sorry this was rushed and am also sorry for spelling mistakes, am TRYING to improve

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW


	5. She has changed

Alexa tried to relax but she was nervous. She didn't know why but she had never done this before plus she was panicking. First she would never see her mother again and second she was being left with a person she hardly even knew.

Alexa was surprised when Dooku sat down in a meditating position and she was asked to copy him.

She tried to calm her breathing and slowly shut her eyes. She cleared her mind and her breathing become even.

"Now, as long as I am your master something's are going to change for you my dear" Dooku said and Alexa stopped breathing.

"First, training will not be easy but we will take it slow at first. Also you are going to have to learn to concentrate and use the force properly. You will listen to every order I give you and you must learn to be independent." He ordered but there was a soft edge to it. Alexa started breathing again. She knew something like this would happen, things where going to be different and a part of her conscious didn't want to do it, her mind yelled at her to escape while she can and never turn back but she knew something like this would happen when she said yes.

Alexa nodded and mentally prepared herself for what was to come. And…..

Would she ever she Grievous again?

(8 Months later)

Alexa stood at the front of the ship, watching the droids do there work in the cockpit . She enjoyed the view very much, watching the stars and enjoying the site of the beautiful colours she would sometimes see. Dooku had left her in charge while he and Ventress went else where. Alexa didn't understand _why_ Dooku trusted her with watching the Malevolence, she had only been his apprentice for eight months and he was already trusting her to take care of one of there best ships.

Maybe it was because she was a good student?, she trained all day everyday with either Dooku or Ventress, sometimes even the Magnaguards. Alexa knew that Ventress hated her every since the day she was handed over to Dooku, Alexa also thought she was jealous because Dooku would work harder on training with Alexa more then Ventress.

Alexa had indeed proved, due to her tough and hard training. Alexa's lightsaber skills had improved A LOT, Dooku was impressed telling her she was a quick learner and may become one of the most powerful sith someday, she was faster, stronger and always on alert. Her lessons with Dooku had also helped her gain more power with the force and now her visions where less painful now. She hadn't told anyone that she could read peoples mind yet, and it did come in handy. Whenever fighting with Dooku or Ventress she would always know their next move by just reading their mind but that doesn't mean she would be able to block it in time, Dooku was a great fighter. But when it came to Magnaguards she couldn't read there minds, seeing how they were only mindless robots but it did help her train without having to use her minding reading ability so if she ever meet someone whose mind she couldn't read. She would be ready.

Her body had changed to, she was a bit taller and had lost a lot of weight. She had grown some muscles on her arms and legs, Plus there where scars all over her body, from training lessons to small missions she did for the Count.

Her hair seemed more black then ever and her skin was still pale. She still had the tattoo she had gotten from her old planet. She wore a sleeveless tunic and special armour plates that were attached to her arm. Which could protect her from laser blasters. She wore tight black pants that where tucked into long black boots. She had a metal silver belt with two lightsabers that could be turned into one. Attached to her thigh was a laser gun just in case she couldn't use her lightsabers. She whore a robe and had the hood up

Alexa placed her hands behind her back and her eyes searched the room.

"Ma'am?" Alexa turned around and a battle droid with yellow stripes stood before her.

"Yes?" Alexa asked.

"You have a transmission coming in". Alexa nodding, she walked over to the small transmitter and pressed a button. A hologram of Dooku appeared and Alexa kneeled down onto one knee and lowered her head, bowing before the Count.

"I have come to let you know I shall be returning" Was the first thing the count said.

"Excellent news" Alexa replied back. The count nodded.

"I have also come for a report" He questioned

"Everything is perfect my master, no republic ships have discovered are location yet" She answered back and looked up at her master. He stroked his beard.

"That's very good. You are doing a very good job" Alexa slightly smiled.

"Thankyou master".

"Lord Sidious has ordered General Grievous to return to the Malevolence. When he arrives you shall greet him, I shall arrive before he does with the council "

Alexa couldn't help hide the grin that appeared on her face.

"Of course master".

"He shall take over. You will become his apprentice as my master has ordered"

Alexa rose from the ground and raised an eyebrow.

"But what about you master?"

"Once I return, I must leave again for I am needed else where". Alexa nodded.

"As you wish" Alexa said and the transmission ended. Alexa sighed.

Alexa hadn't seen Grievous for a long time. She was happy that she would get to see her tempered Cyborg friend…Wait friend? Is that what Grievous was to her, just a friend?. She hadn't seen him for ages and had only known him for a couple of days. So was he really a friend?. Two Magnaguards came in, they were slightly different then the other ones, they were a black colour and each had there own personality, it was an upgrade for Magnaguards and only a few of them had the new software. They were specially made for people who really needed them, Dooku had given them to her. She had named them also. The first one was named green. He was a caring droid and always followed orders. He was well trained and Alexa found it easy to talk to him. Her second one was Merck, he was very well trained and always tried to act tough. He was protective and for some reason liked smashing things. Green had a green stripe and Merck had a red stripe.

"Nute Gunray's ship has landed" Green said. Alexa sighed. She didn't like Gunray. He was a coward and for some strange reason he seemed frighten of Alexa.

"Thankyou" Alexa said and walked out of the control room. She walked to the landing bay where a small ship was placed, the door opened and Nute Gunray came walking out with two battle droids standing besides him. Alexa put on a serious face and greeted him.

"Welcome Gunray" Alexa said with annoyance in her voice.

"Evening Alexa" He replied back. Count Dooku came out after Gunray, followed by droids and his other apprentice Ventress. Alexa bowed before him.

"Welcome back master" She said kindly but paid no attention to Ventress. Dooku patted her shoulder and walked past her. Alexa followed and they worked down the busy hallways until they arrived at two double sliding doors.

"How is your training?" Dooku asked. Turning his head to look at Alexa.

"Very good master, the Magnaguards have been good to train with" She simple said without having to look at him. He grinned.

"Well then how about a bit of a challenge?" He ordered and Ventress smirked. Alexa nearly rolled her eyes. She had never trained with Ventress before. But she had with Dooku although Dooku was patient and calm, Ventress was tempered and sloppy.

Alexa smirked back showing she wasn't afraid.

The twin doors slide opened, showing a large platform, The two girls stepped onto the platform, Alexa removed her cape and let it drop below her feet. Alexa grabbed only one lightsaber but Ventress grabbed two and the women smirked at each other again before the action begun……

(MEANWHILE)

General Grievous walked onto the landing bay where his ship was getting prepared. Lord Sidious had ordered him to return to the Malevolence. Grievous didn't know why he was "happy" to be returning. It wasn't a usual emotion he felt.

_Maybe because of a certain someone?_ A voice echoed in his head.

That's when she came into his head, He hadn't seen Alexa for eight months but there wasn't a day that went by when he didn't think about her. It made Grievous angry, knowing he couldn't get a simple girl out of his head. Last time he saw her she was leaving with Dooku and **Ventress!**

_I swear if Ventress laid one hand on her-_ Grievous thought but then stopped. Did he really care for this girl?. Maybe he did. Well one she didn't boss him around like the count and second, she was never scared and always stood her ground and three she respected him for being who he is and didn't insult him about being a Cyborg. She showed courage and Grievous liked it. But would Dooku change her? Force her to become something she wasn't. Grievous hoped he hadn't. He slowly growled.

"Ships ready General" A droid confirmed.

"Good" Grievous simply said and climbed into his small ship. He punched in the coordinates and pressed a few buttons before flying of into space.

(Back on the Malevolence)

Grievous ship had landed and he stalked out of his ship.

"Where am I meeting Dooku?" Grievous asked a droid. The droid said nothing but leaded him out of the landing bay. Grievous walked though the hallway in silence until reaching two double doors. The slide opened and Count Dooku had his back to him, He was watching something and when Grievous stepped besides the Count he saw Alexa.

Alexa ducked under as Ventress tried swiping her with her lightsaber. Alexa jumped back brought her lightsaber up to block both of Ventress's. Alexa flipped over Ventress and twisted her body and her lightsaber gazed Ventress back. She shrieked in pain and sprang around. Alexa blocked her lightsaber attack and Ventress tried to push her down onto her knees. Alexa saw Grievous out of the corner of her eye and happiness washed though her. Ventress took her chance and used one of her lightsabers to cut Alexa's arm. Alexa screamed as blood poured out and Ventress used the force to push Alexa away.

Grievous heart skipped a beat and he nearly went in there and killed Ventress. The bald woman smirked and Alexa was slumped on the ground. Alexa glanced at Grievous before looking at Ventress. Anger flashed in her multicoloured eyes and she jumped up from the ground smirking at Ventress. Ventress roared in anger and charged towards her. Alexa turned on her other lightsaber and forced jumped into the air. While descending though the air, Alexa sprung her body around in circles. Ventress went to block but one of Alexa's lightsabers knocked Ventress hand and she dropped her weapon, her hand bleeding. Alexa landed on the ground and before Ventress could move Alexa had both of her lightsabers pointed at her neck. Ventress quickly bent down on her knees and swung her lightsaber, aiming for Alexa's feet. Alexa jumped into the air landing behind Ventress and kicked her in the back. Ventress fell onto the ground. Alexa stepped closer but Ventress swung her legs and knocked Alexa's feet out from under her. They were both on the ground and they both went to force push at the same time. They both thrust there palms out and tried using the force. They both seemed to be having trouble and at the same time they went sliding across the floor and bumped into the wall.

Alexa was the first one of her feet and stood completely still. Alexa concentrated while Ventress pulled her self up onto her feet and closed her eyes. She concentrated on what Dooku had taught her and looked for the link that lead her to the force. She felt the tingling feeling in her arms and it spread throughout her body. Alexa opened her eyes grinning. Ventress roared in anger and charged towards her, lightsabers ready. Alexa thrust both of her palms and Ventress went high in the air before landing on the ground painfully. Alexa grabbed her lightsabers and charged forward. Ventress went to move but Alexa made a claw with her hand and Ventress was pinned to the ground. With her free hand Alexa grabbed her lightsaber and pointed it at Ventress forehead. I drip of sweat went down Ventress cheek.

"I win" Alexa said proudly and turned of her lightsabers. Ventress scowled but still didn't move. Alexa placed her weapons back onto her belt and turned to look at her master and Grievous.

Ventress still had her lightsaber on and Grievous saw her about to strike. But Alexa had her back turned. Ventress went to strike but before she could Alexa turned around and stuck her palm out. Ventress was forced into the wall and she dropped her lightsaber.

"Impressive after only eight months" Dooku said the Grievous.

Alexa smirked and then there was a loud clapping noise.

"Well done" Dooku said and Alexa smiled. Ventress growled and glared at Alexa. Alexa bowed at her master and walked past Grievous giving him a smile.

(Few hours later)

Alexa had walked by the droids as she headed into her quarters. Her room was big, to big she thought Dooku spoiled her to much. The door slide open and closed again when she entered. Her body guards where wrestling, she sighed that's the thing about these new body guards. They weren't always on duty.

"Merck, Green?!. What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing, Merck was just being a SMART ASS!" Green spat in his brother's face. Merck growled and they both fell to the floor still wrestling.

"GUYS!" Alexa yelled trying to get there attention. Merck was shoved into the wall and Green punched him across the face.

"Will you cut it out!" Alexa said firmly. The two bodyguards glanced at Alexa.

"You heard the woman" Green said laughing. Merck growled and picked his brother up before toughing him onto the ground again. Alexa sighed.

"What happened to your arm?" Merck asked as Green pulled himself of off the ground.

"Training?"

"Yeah"

"Dooku?"

"No Ventress"

"Why that little bald son of a-"

"Merck!" He ducked his head. "Sorry" He whispered.

Alexa smiled. "Training?" Her body guards looked up and did a mouth less smile

(meanwhile)

"Am leaving her with you Grievous" Dooku said firmly "Take care of her" He added and walked quietly to his ship. Grievous lowly growled. Dooku had also left Ventress with him. He wasn't happy about that.

He went of to find Alexa and was told she was in her quarters. He walked there quietly not making a sound or snapping at any droids. He arrived at her door and they slid opened and the sight before him was almost funny. Alexa had Merck in a head lock and her foot was stuck straight out pressed against Greens chest as he tried to reach her. Grievous cleared his throat and they all snapped there heads up. Alexa placed her foot down onto the ground and released Merck from her headlock. Both guards saluted the General.

"What's going on here?!" Grievous asked.

"Sorry, we WERE meant to be training but these two were being idiots" Alexa looked at her body guards and they ducked there heads in shame. Grievous chuckled and then gave her a serious look.

"Lets see how well you lightsaber skills have improved" He asked and he grabbed her wrist dragging her out of the room.

"Behave!" She told her bodyguards before the doors closed.

* * *

Merck and Green was my brothers idea!...he has them on one of his PS2 games and he asked me to put them in my story.

sorry for spelling mistakes! i kinda rushed this again...i seem to be doing that alot lately

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Bad time to walk in

Grievous dragged Alexa to the same room Alexa had fought Ventress and slightly pushed her into the large room. Alexa glanced at Grievous and untied her robe and threw it to the side. She held her hand over one of her lightsabers. Her back was turned from Grievous.

She felt the movement in the force and felt the air shift softly against her skin and she jumped out of the way just in time to dodge Grievous attack. He had all four lightsabers and was swinging them in a circular motion. Alexa activated her two lightsabers and got down into her fighting stance. Grievous swung all four sabers at once and Alexa blocked two of them before dodging the other two. Grievous struck out his foot and caught Alexa in the gut. The air left her lungs and she fell to the ground.

Before Grievous could strike Alexa rolled underneath his feet and swung her legs around, knocking Grievous over. He growled and blocked as Alexa lashed out with her lightsabers. Grievous tried aiming for her legs but Alexa jumped in the air and tried aiming for his shoulder. He easily blocked and brought back his fist before punching Alexa in the face. Alexa felt his fist connect with her face including the lightsaber and it burned her cheek. She wiped the blood with the back of her hand and charged forward.

Grievous blocked all her attacks and didn't leave one opening. Alexa twisted her body around while swinging her lightsaber and it connected with one of Grievous wrist. It left a large deep cut in his armour and he growled.

Alexa ducked under as he attacked with all four sabers. She jumped back and forced jumped into the air. While descending though the air she brought her lightsaber down and her lightsaber nearly caught Grievous mask.

Grievous kept a sharp eye on her movements and notice something. The way her body moved when fighting. The way she handled her lightsabers and swung her wrists when trying to strike and she looked so natural when fighting and she held a powerful fire in her eyes…..she looked beautiful…..

Grievous snapped out of his train of thought when Alexa stopped moving. She hissed and clutched her stomach before she vomited a small amount of blood.

"S-sorry" Alexa stuttered and went to take a step forward but stumbled and vomited more blood. Grievous surprised himself when he was by her side in seconds.

"So what happened now?" D4 snapped poking Alexa's arm with a needle. She slightly hissed when the liquid started burning her skin. She glanced around the room and was very surprised to see Grievous still here.

"Just ordinary training" Alexa said giving a small shrug that caused her to wince.

"So ordinary training caused your stomach to split open?" D4 said. Alexa blinked and looked up at D4.

"What-"

"Test scans show your stomach had somehow split open, causing blood fluids to be vomited up" He mumbled scribbling it down onto the chart. D4 glanced at Grievous.

"I suppose Grievous went to far in training?" Alexa went to protest but Grievous coughed.

"N-(cough)No" He asked, his voice was wheezy and he tried clearing his throat. Alexa shook her head and a frown foamed on her face.

"No, it wasn't Grievous. When Ventress used the force on me. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach" She said calmly and Grievous clenched his fists but was relieved that it wasn't his fault.

"It doesn't matter how or who caused it. There will be no more training for a couple of days" D4 advised "Unless you want your stomach to erupt" He added and cheerfully left the room.

"Sorry I ruined training" Alexa whispered and took a sip of the glass of water D4 had left for her.

"Be more careful next time" Grievous snapped quietly and Alexa glanced at him.

"Sure, sure" Alexa mumbled. They both stayed in an awkward silence and Grievous thought about leaving but Alexa finally broke the silence.

"So how was the invisible hand?" Alexa asked with interest.

"If your expecting me to say "It was fine" then no" Grievous said and Alexa chuckled.

"Am sure it was better then here" Alexa whispered glancing around the white room.

"Hmm?"

"I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to stay here. I knew training would be hard and having to be insulted by Ventress everyday. Then Dooku sent me on my first mission all by myself after only 2 weeks and then-" Alexa paused and looked down at her right arm and her finger traced a long scar going from her wrist all the way to her shoulder.

That's when Grievous notice. All over her pale skin where scars. They were small but barely noticeable and covered her arms and legs.

"A captured solder had escaped from one of are bases and Dooku sent me and Ventress to go after him. I cant quiet remember which planet we were on but I remember running along a canyon. Anyway we were close to catching him when a rock slide caught me and Ventress. She left me to DIE" Alexa whispered and traced her large scar again.

"We did end up capturing him, I ended up with this scar and a broken leg and few ribs. But Ventress told the Count I was to weak and the solder was the cause of all my injuries. I tried talking to the Count about the mission and then he started training me harder"

"But it was worth it. I got to kick Ventress ass" Grievous lightly chucked and Alexa joined him.

"According to Dooku I am now your MASTER" Grievous confirmed Alexa and she grinned.

"Bring on the pain!" She said sarcastically.

Grievous laughed with amusement, which surprised him.

After begging D4 to finally let her leave the med bay Alexa followed Grievous into the cockpit. She was glad that she didn't have to watch over it anymore and besides Grievous did a much better job then her. She kept a sharp eye on the working droids and every now and then she would hear Grievous snap at one of them for being off duty.

Alexa grasped her stomach and slightly hissed. It felt burnt and uncomfortable and she was afraid to eat anything in case her stomach would reject it and she would vomit again.

"Ma'am" A robotic voice called out and Alexa glanced behind her shoulder to see her two bodyguards waiting for her attention. She gestured them forward and they each stood at her side.

"How many times do I have to say? Call me Alexa" She whispered quietly to them.

"Sorry Ma- I mean Alexa" Green said and Alexa grinned. Everything was silent except for Grievous snapping and the constant noise of the working droids.

"AM SO BORED!" Merck said in annoyance and Alexa glared at him.

"Fine then! Go have a recharge or whatever you droids do!" She told both of them and they burst out of the room. She saw white from the corner of her eye and turned her gaze to look at Grievous.

"Those droids? Why where they so…human?" Grievous asked curious.

"it's a new software made for droids. Giving them a personality. I was lucky to get two idiots " Alexa replied. A button on the control pad starting beeping indicating there was a transmission coming in. Alexa pressed the button and a hologram of Darth Sidious appeared before them. They both bowed and waited for the Sith's lord orders.

"Greetings General" The Sith lord said not noticing Alexa's presence yet. Grievous coughed and cleared his throat.

"Greetings to you my lord" He answered back and the Sith lord finally notice Alexa and turned his head to look at her grinning.

"My, my, my Alexa you certainly have improved. Tell me. How is your training?"

"Excellent my lord" Alexa said.

"Tell me my dear. Have you had any more visions?" Alexa bowed her head in shame looking at her feet.

"Sorry my lord" She whispered and the Sith Lord lightly laughed.

"Its nothing to be ashamed of my dear" Alexa glanced at Sidious and slightly smiled. Another hologram appeared and this one was of Count Dooku. Alexa bowed and waited for her old master to speak.

"The reason for this meeting is because we have a mission for both of you" The count said.

"What kind of mission?" Grievous asked taking a step forward.

Dooku cleared his throat. "A bounty hunter known as Luko Jet has stolen important data from one of are bases on Kashyyyk."

"You mean the planet of the wookiees?" Alexa asked, curious.

"Yes. This mission will be dangerous because if the wookiees discover your there they will alert the Jedi and if they get the data before us it could ruin are plans" Dooku said serious.

"When do you want the mission do begin?" Grievous asked.

"As soon as possible" Sidious said "My apprentice Darth Viper will assist you on your mission" He added.

"Yes my lord" Alexa said. Dooku stroked his beard as if he was thinking of something.

"I think it would be best if Ventress went with you as well. There for you can split into groups and hopefully find him faster" Dooku said.

"Of course" Alexa said.

"Good luck" Dooku said and both of the holograms disappeared.

Alexa had returned to her quarters and was packing immediately. She had packed a few books and some clothes. She had also packed a spare laser gun and lightsaber.

She had also changed her clothes. She was wearing a white sleeveless tunic, with a sleeveless black coat that was buttoned up and the back of the coat went all the way down to her ankles when the front only went down to her waist. She also wore black shorts with a white belt with her two lightsabers, under the shorts where black tights that only went down below her knee's. She still had her laser gun strapped to her thigh and was wearing black boots. She also had her black robe.

She swung her bag over her shoulder and walked out of her room. She punched in her code and the doors locked. She started walking down the corridors and was soon confronted by her body guards.

"New mission?" Merck asked.

"Yes. Bounty hunter Luko Jet has stolen important data from one of the bases on Kashyyyk. We are to hunt him down and take the data back"

"Will we be assisting you?"

"Yes" Alexa said simple and continued walking until she had reached the landing bay. The ship they where taking was small compared to the Malevolence but was big compared to her. It would take them a few days to reach Kashyyyk so they needed a big enough ship for her, Grievous and Ventress and also a few droids and her own body guards. Plus they would need D4 in case something went wrong with Grievous.

The thought of something bad happening to Grievous made Alexa's heart skip a beat. But there was no reason to be concerned. They were only friends right? Or weren't they even friends?.

She sighed and entered the ship.

Grievous was outside the ship. Making sure things where in order before they took flight and notice a ship that belonged to Gunray himself. That's when the coward himself appeared behind Grievous.

"Leaving Grievous?" Gunray asked with amusement in his voice. Grievous growled and swirled around to face him.

"Yes. Very important mission."

"So they finally let you return. After failing again". Gunray smirked and Grievous almost reached for his lightsaber but thought better of it.

"Don't test me Gunray" Grievous growled and went to walk back into the ship but Gunray whispered.

"Bloody droid" Gunray muttered. Grievous almost turned around and activate his lightsaber but someone caught his hand stopping him and gave Gunray a cold glare.

"Gunray" Alexa's voice said "Show the General some respect" Gunray looked at the young girl before walking off saying nothing.

"I could of handled him myself" Grievous said wrenching his hand from her grip.

"Did you really think chopping his head off would help? And besides I wasn't going to let him stand there and call you a droid" Alexa said firmly and walked back into the ship.

"I don't need you defending me" Grievous said walking after her. Alexa sprung around and faced Grievous making him stop.

"you don't like it when people help you. Do you?. Makes you seem like a coward?" Alexa asked. Grievous growled and Alexa didn't even blink.

"Don't test me" Grievous growled and Alexa sighed.

"Well, SORRY for trying to help" Alexa snapped and walked further into the ship. She walked into the room she was assigned into and took of her robe. She removed the rest of her clothes and stepped into the shower.

She sighed in annoyance. There where two buttons on the shower wall and a small control pad. Alexa sighed again. The way they showered on her home planet was way different then the people here. Sure during the eight months she had gotten use to having showers in those weird and VERY square space. But the showers on this small ship was completely different! _Why do they keep changing them! _Alexa thought.

Alexa pressed one of the buttons of the wall. Then was suddenly being sprayed with ice cold water.

"AHH!!!" Alexa screamed and turned off the shower. She wrapped a towel around herself and stepped out of the bathroom and into her bedroom.

Big mistake…..

Grievous stood at the door of her bedroom and all the blood rushed to her face. The towel around her was a bit to short and Alexa held onto it tightly, in case she would drop it. She felt exposed and went to say something but Grievous spoke.

"I heard a scream?" Alexa's face was ruby red and she titled her head slightly to the left, trying to make sure Grievous didn't notice.

"Sorry about that" Alexa stuttered "I don't know how to work the shower" She finished and blushed again.

Grievous sighed "I'll show you" Alexa went to protest but Grievous walked into the small bathroom and Alexa followed.

"Red means cold water, blue means hot water. The small control pad can change the temperature" Grievous said while he gestured to each button.

"T-thanks" Alexa said still embarrassed. "I guess am gonna-" She gestured towards the shower and Grievous realised he was still standing in the bathroom with a nearly naked girl. He walked out of the bathroom without saying a word and when he reached the door leading back outside he took a quick glance behind him and then walked out.


	7. Bonding between a cyborg and human

Alexa regretted the choice once she had stepped out of her room. She knew immediately that Grievous was driving. The ship had been placed on auto pilot but Grievous had changed his mind and was now driving the ship which had a chance of crashing now..

A frown foamed on Alexa's features as she made her way to the small cockpit. Alexa walked closely to the wall and every now and then she would painfully pump into it. Alexa scowled every time this happened and slowly made her way to the cockpit where the Cyborg would be. Alexa had to stop the growl that nearly escaped her lips when she saw Ventress leaning in the cockpits doorway casually.

Alexa sucked in a big breath and slowly made her way towards the bold woman. Alexa knew that Ventress was standing there on purpose and would not be moving anytime soon.

"Excuse me Ventress" Alexa said slowly. Ventress smirked and Alexa immediately growled. She _hated_ that smirk.

"I think I'll stay here" She said innocently. Alexa's face became emotionless and she gave Ventress a cold glare. Alexa swore she saw Ventress slightly shiver which made Alexa smirk. Ventress seeing this growled.

"Ventress if you know what's good for you. You will move" Alexa growled. Alexa was becoming annoyed. She was fighting with Ventress just so she could get threw that door?. Alexa silently growled. This was stupid! Ventress was jealous and Alexa knew that. Ventress wanted all the glory for herself and be the best at what she does while also impressing Dooku. Alexa would of gladly let Ventress be his favourite student, that's just the kind of person Alexa was. Selfless and caring. BUT Alexa hated the way Ventress treated things AND people to get what she wanted in the first place. After all she was a sith and Alexa hoped she wouldn't become like that. Grievous didn't wont that either but Alexa didn't know that……

Before Ventress could throw back a nasty insult a tall figure appeared behind her and a rough voice spoke.

"Is there a problem?" Grievous asked and the two women snapped there heads up to look at him.

"No" Alexa answered quickly and Ventress stepped aside to allow Grievous threw the door. Alexa's anger got the better of her and she stuck her foot out as Ventress walked by. Ventress shrieked and there was a soft thud as she came connected with the floor.

Grievous chuckled as the sith woman growled and leaped onto her feet. Ventress gave both of them a quick glare before she strode down the hall of the ship and disappeared from sight.

Alexa had disappeared into the small cockpit and sat down in one of the front seats. Grievous soon entered after and had to crouch down even more then usual, considering the roof was so low. He sat down in the sat next to Alexa's and punched in a few codes before taking the steering wheel.

Alexa giggled and Grievous snapped his head towards her direction.

"What's so funny?" Grievous growled and Alexa just simply shrugged.

"Nothing. I just didn't realise how tall you where" She said and grinned. Grievous scowled and looked away from her. But Alexa saw Grievous look at her from the corner of his eye and Alexa's grin widened.

"Damn women" Grievous mumbled hoping that it wouldn't reach Alexa's ears but her head snapped to look at him.

"What's wrong with women?!" Alexa growled and Grievous chuckled with amusement.

"A LOT of things" Grievous said and Alexa scowled.

"Same goes for men" Alexa said crossing her arms over her chest. Grievous looked at Alexa serious.

"I'm no man, Alexa" Grievous said firmly and Alexa's face dropped.

"On the outside your not, but on the inside you are" Alexa whispered and looked into Grievous reptile eyes. They stayed in a comfortable silence. No words where said. The only sound that was heard in the cockpit was Grievous heavy breathing.

Alexa notice how weird the silence felt and knew that Grievous was now uncomfortable with what subject they where on. Obviously he didn't like talking about himself and Alexa understood that she needed to respect that.

"Grievous-" Alexa begun but was cut when she was painfully thrown from her seat. At first she thought it was Grievous but when she looked up her eyes went wide.

"Asteroid field!" Alexa said. Grievous was struggling to control the ship but the large asteroids stop him from doing that. Alexa was being viscously thrown around the cockpit but tried not to complain.

"Grievous!" Alexa shrieked and tried desperately to get back into her seat. "Put the ship on auto pilot!"

"I can handle it!" Grievous growled. Alexa panicked. Grievous was steering the ship very dangerously causing Alexa to shriek. A very large meteorite bumped into the side of the ship causing Alexa to fly out of her seat and land on Grievous. He grunted with the impact and they both fell to the ground with a loud thump.

Alexa didn't pay attention to what had just happened but all the blood rushed to her face when she realised how close the General's face was to her and also that fact that she was basically sitting on his lap.

She went to say something but decided against it. She tried standing but ended up tripping over her own feet. What happened next was a surprise.

Alexa's head banged into Grievous and her lips brushed against his mask. They both paused completely shocked. Alexa felt the blood rush up to her face and then she notice that her lips were still pressing against his mask. She leaped to her feet and left the cockpit before anyone could say anything, leaving Grievous in utter confusion.

There door slided behind her as she skidded to a halt in her room. Her bodyguards looked up at her strange entrance and Alexa blushed madly.

"Did something happen?" Green asked. Removing himself from where he was leaning against the wall and walking towards her.

"nothing" She stuttered, quickly. Alexa glided over to her small black bag and picked it up, rampaging threw her bag until she found her spare lightsaber. She took a long steady breath and walked out of her room. When walking down the hallway the mistake she had just made flashed in her mind.

She still felt the cold feeling of his mask on her lips and sighed. _His mask!_ She thought. She had kissed his mask not his mouth!! So it wasn't a kiss then. Alexa scolded. WAIT….why was she scolding? Did she really want to kiss that..that Cyborg?. She didn't even know how she felt about the General. Surely SHE considered him a friend but how did he see her? Some girl who constantly annoys him and back chats?

She closed her eyes and didn't realise she had been holding in her breath until she release it. She had reached the small training room that had been made especially for Grievous.

She started of easy, practicing a few force techniques Dooku had advised she try. Then she started working on her lightsaber skills. She destroyed targets and practised some moves Grievous had taught her when she felt a strange stinging feeling in her stomach.

_There will be no more training for a couple of days" D4 had advised "Unless you want your stomach to erupt" _

Alexa grasped her stomach and hissed. She looked down at the lightsaber in her hands. She wanted to continue. She NEEDED to continue but she couldn't risk her stomach erupting and not being able to do the mission. The stinging turned into a painful burning and she rushed out of the training room.

Grievous had placed the ship on auto pilot and crouched out of his seat. He could still feel the feeling of her warm lips on his mask. He should be angry, pissed of, of what had just happened but he felt nothing but only confusion. Then it clicked.

Alexa was only the person he had ever meet who would stand up to him and not get scared And he liked a challenge and winning of course. Sure he was perfect in combat and what he did, he was the best. But having a challenge felt better then having everything easy for him. And when she back chatted he would always think of a good comeback to say and there fight would begin ending in no one winning. So instead of him having a boring life with no challenges this girl brought excitement and his life wasn't just filled with being bossed around and stupid droids and jedi. Suddenly the slightest hatred he felt for her before vanished.

A small droid with yellow strips pulled him out of his train of thought.

"What?!" Grievous snapped.

"D4 has requested to see you" It said quickly and walked out of the room scared. Grievous scowled and walked towards the small room on the ship that had been made as a very small Medical centre. When he walked in Alexa was sitting on the bed looking at a strange white liquid in a glass she was holding. D4 was scribbling on a clipboard as always and looked up when Grievous entered.

"Ah Grievous" D4 said cheerfully.

"What's the matter?" Grievous snapped and D4 acted as if Grievous hadn't taken a snap at him.

D4 gestured towards Alexa, who was still looking strangely at her drink and Grievous growled angrily. Alexa blocked her nose before she skulled it down.

"oh YUCK!" She growled and wiped her mouth.

"You better get use to it" D4 happily replied back and Grievous eyes narrowed.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Oh. She TIRED training and her stomach nearly opened up again. So now she has to take this medicine once everyday".

"Why would you do such a foolish thing?" Grievous snapped at Alexa. Alexa frowned. Confused by his reaction.

"Grievous" D4 said catching the Cyborgs attention. "Are you ready for your monthly injection?" Grievous grunted in response and the doctor gestured him to a berth. The General sat down and D4 strapped him down making sure the straps were tight.

Before he gave the needle. D4 gentle grabbed Alexa's arm and led her out of the room.

He handed her a large bottle of the same medicine she had only drunk moments before.

"Now, you are to drink this once a day. Understand?" D4 asked her but she was to busy looking at the door she had just walked threw.

"Alexa?!" D4 snapped waving his hands in front of the girls face.

"Oh what?. Oh yeah I understand" She mumbled. Before D4 had a chance to walk away Alexa grabbed his cold metal arm.

"Why does he need a monthly shot?" She asked quickly. D4 looked at her. Thinking it over and then quickly looked at the door before he turned his full attention to Alexa.

"The injection gives him the nutrients his body needs to survive" D4 said quietly.

"Oh"_ Of course. He's a Cyborg. So of course he still needs what every other human needs. _Alexa thought.

"Hmm. Its not the brightest sight. I feel sorry for him really"

"Its that bad?" She asked shocked.

"Oh yes. The injection is painful when entered into his body. It also makes him moody. One of the reasons why he's always snappy" Alexa nodded. Not sure what to say to this news but she couldn't help but feel pity for him.

If she remembered correctly. Her master Dooku had told her stories about the General before. Telling old tales before he came what he was and she remembered feeling very sad about it. But now she fully understands why he acted the way he acted.

"I must go before he gets impatient" D4 chuckled and entered the medical room.

Alexa stood there watching him go and tried to absorb all the information she had just been told. She felt sorry for him, a lot. He had suffered so much and she thought her life was bad. All he needed was someone who cared for him. A friend….

Alexa sighed in annoyance realising she had forgotten her lightsaber and walked back into the medical room.

"I don't think you want to see this" D4 warned. Alexa looked over at Grievous to see him strapped to the chair.

"I just need to grab my lightsaber" Alexa said quickly walking over to the bench and grabbing her lightsaber. She flinched when she heard a painful scream coming from Grievous. She turned around quickly and the site before her nearly put her on the verge of tears. Grievous body was shaking and D4 quickly pulled out the needle that had caused all this pain.

He coughed, wheezed and hunched over as he started a bad coughing fit.

_Inhale_

_Exhale_

_Inhale_

_Wheeze_

_Wheeze_

_Wheeze_

His body stopped moving completely and for a moment Alexa thought he was dead.

"Is he alright?" She gasped.

D4 gently grasped her shoulders and began guiding her out of the room. Alexa was to speechless to resist and soon she found herself outside the medical ward. Her jaw dropped and her eyes were wide. So that was it then? That what caused him to be snappy all the time?. Not only that but he went through so much pain and was ordered around like some kind of machine. Alexa's eyes narrowed. Is that why everyone treated him so bad?. Because he was no longer human? Or man whatever they called it. The fact that his body was mostly Cyborg then flesh and blood?. She felt her stomach drop and her eyes became watery. She couldn't help but feel the tightness in her chest and the guilt. She thought _her_ life was bad. She thought the only reason this Cyborg was almost heartless was because he liked treating people badly who where lower class then him. The more she thought about it the more tight her chest felt and the guilt was starting to eat her up from the inside. Then it clicked in. He hadn't treated her that bad. Sure when they first met he was terrible but only because he saw her as a threat. Now Alexa understood why he treated her so differently then he did other people. Alexa treated him as a person, not some Cyborg. Even though they would bicker at each other from time to time she still _cared _for him…..

Alexa bit her lip and thought about going back in there but had to stop herself. She didn't know how long she was standing there for but soon the doors opened and out stepped the Cyborg himself. The fins on either side of his head pressed back when he saw Alexa. His eyes were clouded with anger and another emotion.

Alexa gasped and without thinking she _hugged _him…..


End file.
